


your love will never even be an echo of mine

by dullstarss



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullstarss/pseuds/dullstarss
Summary: and isn't that some sad sort of irony?





	your love will never even be an echo of mine

**Author's Note:**

> so!! it's been a hot minute since i've posted any poetry (don't go looking for it, i deleted it all), but i was reading collections of greek mythology and this happened. yeah, i don't know. i may make this a series of mythology-inspired poetry, so keep an eye out for that if it's something you're interested in!!

my glorious darling -

do you think we'll ever

look each other eye-to-eye?

 

you are brighter than the

stars, mightier than

all other forces.

 

i am nothing. i am

noise in the background,

speaking only in your wake.

 

you are

 **lightning**. you are

                             **zeus**.

 

i am

 _thunder_. i am

                       _echo_.

 

you will flash and say "HOW

COULD I LOVE YOU?" and

i will rumble and say

 

"I

LOVE

YOU."

 

( _you have so much_

_power over me, and yet_

_you've never heard my name._ )

 

( _but that's alright, because_

_after so many years of_

_recreating your words as mine_

 

_of our one-sided call-and-response_

_game, i don’t know what my_

_name is, either_.)

 

\- YOUR LOVE WILL NEVER EVEN BE AN ECHO OF MINE. (AND ISN’T THAT SOME SAD SORT OF IRONY?)


End file.
